New Mechs and Tanks
New Battlemechs Power Armour Experimental Power Armour An NAIS and Gray Death Legion joint project to revive the SLDF Nighthawk Battlesuits. Light 'Mechs (20-35 tons) Commando 2I The Commando 2I features modified SRMs with an Inferno payload. This pirate favourite is notorious for its ability to harass and disable, while also packing a punch with its two RL-10s. Firestarter 9T The Firestarter is a dangerous 'Mech for its tonnage—carefully timed attacks with its Flamers can shut down any 'Mech and leave it open to punishment from your other forces. The FS9-T is designed to operate without supply lines. Firestarter PM The Firestarter is a dangerous 'Mech for its tonnage. Carefully timed attacks with its Flamers can shut down any 'Mech and leave it open to punishment from your other forces. The FS-PM is the testbed for the Prometheus flamer and comes with a TAG. Jenner 7X + RX The Jenner JR7-X is a custom design commissioned by Yang Virtanen. The Jenner JR7-RX is a more conservative variant of the Thunderbolt-carrying Jenner JR7-X, fielding cheaper LRM-5 launchers. Locust LR The Locust LR ‘Dagger’ sports a prototype Electronics Warfare suite, Stealth Armour, TAG, and HayWire and NARC launchers. It represents what will one day become the Raven. Panther 5T The Panther 5T is a Taurian refit, replacing the PPC and SRM with a low-tech Heavy Rifle and Flamer. Born from extreme shortages of replacement parts, this is a cheap alternative favoured by mercenaries and hired security. Panther 9L The Panther 9L carries an experimental Plasma Cannon and a Haywire Launcher, and is equipped with a supercharger and Triple Strength Myomer for enhanced mobility. Spider 6V The Spider 6V, precursor to the Venom spider variants, features upgraded armour and Jump Jets, as well as a Medium Pulse Laser, but it’s still one of the most fragile targets on the battlefield. Spider I1 The Spider I1 is a cheap refit from the Frontier Worlds that comes with a Plasma Cutter and twin RL-10s, along with marginally improved armour. Urbanmech 66 Don't let the stubby UM-R66 'Urbie' fool you - it may look like a walking trash can, but it can mount heavy armor and a grown-up-sized RAC/2 Autocannon. Medium 'Mechs (40-55 tons) BlackJack 3T The Blackjack 3T replaces the standard AC/2s with Large Laser, providing greater punch at the cost of some Heat and carries a large collection of Machine guns and 2 Small Lasers. BlackJack G The Blackjack G, unlike the average variant, carries twin Ultra AC/10s. This variant also features an advanced targeting computer, an ultra-light gyro, and a supercharger. Centurion A2 A sturdy and reliable 'Mech, the Centurion is good at both taking and giving a beating. CN9-A2 models come with a UAC/10 and usually carry Hotloaded LRMs. Centurion Yen-Lo-Wang This Centurion may not be THE Yen-Lo-Wang, but it certainly packs its punch, along with four upgraded Jump Jets, a supercharger, and Triple Strength Myomer. Cicada 4L The Cicada 4L is yet another refit born from a shortage of proper parts. It carries two Light Rifles with two tons of ammo. Enforcer 7S The Enforcer 7S is an NAIS prototype carrying a mostly functional Gauss rifle prototype. Hunchback 4G Ghost During the War of 3039, the 9th Ghost regiment was engaged by the Screaming Eagles mercenary company during the Elidere IV campaign, when they decided to modify two of their Hunchbacks to carry prototype Gauss Rifles. Thus, the HBK-4GG was born, able to cause tremendous damage at ranges beyond anyone’s expectations. Hunchback 4J Another Swayback 'Mech, this variant was first employed in 2856, and changed the Hunchback’s focus from short range combat to fire support by removing the AC/20 and replacing it with an LRM-20 launcher. Katyushka TBT-6X The TBT-6X 'Katyusha' is a slightly heavier Trebuchet designed as a testbed for the Artemis IV Smart Missile System. Kintaro 18S This Marik refit of the Kintaro was built in cooperation with Holly as a testbed for Streak and NARC missiles. Shadowhawk 2I The Shadow Hawk 2I variant comes with a UAC/10 coupled with a nasty Inferno Launcher, but in doing so sacrifices its jump capabilities. Shadowhawk 2ki The Shadow Hawk 2Ki was conceived during the First Succession War by the Draconis Combine in 2803. As the enraged Federated Suns pushed the Kuritan troops back, the Draconis Combine dramatically overhauled the chassis by replacing almost all of its original armaments, most notably swapping in an upgraded PPC in place of an Autocannon. Trebuchet 4M One of the lightest dedicated fire support 'Mechs to be found, the Trebuchet 4M comes with Deadfire ammo and is among the cooler-running 'Trenchbuckets'. Vindicator 6L Vindicator 6L is simultaneously a cross between the 4L, 5L, and something completely new. The salvaged nature of the 6L makes it incredibly rare, with each one being ''handmade'' and awarded to only the most deserving Vindicator pilots. Wolverine DS The Wolverine DS is designed for hit-and-run tactics, with jumpets and a RAC/2 that give it both firepower and mobility. Heavy 'Mechs (60-75 tons) Black Knight 9 The Black Knight 9-KNT is essentially a LosTech upgrade to the 6 variant, replacing most of its standard lasers with pulse versions, and the standard PPC with an ER version. This variant also carries double heat sinks to manage the extra heat generated by these weapons. Cataphract 1E We call the Cataphract the FrankenMech because it's got a little bit of everything stitched together on it. The 1E variant was upgraded to mount a UAC/10 and to employ an EWS and a Null Signature System. Catapult K9 The Catapult K9 is a refit of the venerable K2 variant, carrying twin Gauss rifles in place of PPCs, and featuring enhanced armour. Dragon 1R The Dragon 1R is a beefy machine that can take a serious beating, mounting twin Inferno SRMs to complement its CQC capabilities. Grand Dragon 3K The Grand Dragon 3K is a beefy machine that can take a serious beating and carries heavier weaponry than its smaller cousin. Equipped with a heavy-duty gyro, a PPC and Gauss rifle, this variant is a formidable heavy weapons platform. Grasshopper 2I Don't be fooled by its whimsical name\u2014the Grasshopper is a killer that specializes in hunting down light and medium 'Mechs. Its superb jump ability and good armor allow it to get behind foes easily to bring its all-Energy weapons to bear. Hwacha CPLT-D7 The D7 Catapult 'Hwacha' is a stepping stone to the heavy S7 prototype chassis, equipped for mobility and a brutal short range punch. JagerMech 6DD The precursor to the finalized JagerMech JM6-DD and the testbed for the UAC5, this very expensive and somewhat fragile prototype carries lots of firepower but can't withstand prolonged fighting. Its cost prevents it from entering full scale production and maintenance is a chore. JaegerMech 7F The JagerMech 7F has been upgraded to carry twin Rotary Autocannon/5s, providing ranged fire support only surpassed by Assault class Battlemechs. Orion 2K The Orion 2K is a prototype upgrade of an already impressive design, adding 2 PPCs with upgraded capacitors, and an AC/5 with specialised ammo as well as heat-dissipating armour. Assault 'Mechs (80-100 tons) Enabled the 4 vanilla Royal SLDF BattleMechs. Zeus IS The Zeus IS moves faster than many other assault 'Mech, but mounts mostly low tech, cheap industrial weapons. Still, it's well armoured, and a common sight among the more broke and disgraced units in the Periphery. Mackie 6S A very ancient Battlemech that is a wonder it still hasnt been stripped for parts, has an AC/10, Large Laser and two Medium Lasers. King Crab 0001 Twin Gauss Rifles turn this King Crab into a long range sniper. Victor 10b A UAC/20 with jump jets, 'nuff said. Gausszilla Take a guess ;) New Vehicles King Scorpion A slightly larger scorpion tank with UAC/5 and 2 HMGs. Harraser A REALLY annoying little bugger. Saladin A quick AC/20 tank. Thunderbolt Carrier Two TBT-20s Launchers give this vehicle a respectable range and indirect punch. Gorgon A tank built around the Plasma Cannon supported by a TAG, ISRM-6 and a TBT-10. Hunter A fast light tank with an LRM-20 supported by a TAG and two Flamers. Shepard A defensive light tanker carrying two ISRM-4s, and ER Medium Laser, and ECM. Rottweiler Another refit of the Bulldog carrying twin SSRM-4s and a light PPC. Demolisher II Two UAC/20s and two HMGs. This one will crush you. Demolisher-R Twin RAC/5s turn this Demolisher into a mean mid-range gunner. Alacorn A 95 ton tank that fields three Gauss Rifles. __NOEDITSECTION__ '''Content'''